


Up in Smoke

by Madquinn13



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: My take on how they could explain Maggie's exit.





	Up in Smoke

Alex stared at the brightly and elaborately decorated binder sitting on her coffee table. The wedding binder, as Kara called it. It held Kara’s entire vision of Alex and Maggie’s wedding. Neither of the brides really cared too much about the ceremony itself so they let Kara think of all the plans, she ran each one by them but rarely was there ever a clash. (Except for when Kara took a stance again them having holsters sewn into their dresses so they could have their guns hidden during the whole thing.)

She cracked the seal of a brand new bottle of scotch, bringing it up to her lips she chugged as she could before needing to stop to breathe. She frowned, eyes narrowing at the binder. She hated it, she hated this. She was in a no win position, she got her hopes up and once again the universe dashed them. Reminding her that she didn’t deserve any happiness.

Twenty minutes ago Alex had dropped Maggie off at the airport, to fly to Gotham, her new home, to her new position, she was going to be Captain in Gotham. Alex knew she couldn’t leave National City, couldn’t leave Kara. But she wasn’t going to let Maggie miss out on something huge like that, not for her, years later Maggie might come to resent Alex for it, for throwing away her career. Of course she couldn’t let her do it. She told Maggie if she didn’t take the job she would leave her.

So just like that, with a phone call from another city her marriage was called off. Her relationship ended and no one knew, she wasn’t looking forwarding to telling Kara.

She got up, a sudden idea coming to her mind and grabbed her deepest pot, dropping the binder in it, pouring some scotch over the binder, she had her own swigs before going back to the cupboards looking for the lighter fluid and matches.

Everything would be so much better once every trace of it was gone up in smoke.

Mixing liquor and fire was never a good idea.

After awhile, between the smoke inhalation and the amount of scotch in her system, she passed out just a few feet from the pot, the bottle falling onto the floor and spilling the liquor over onto the floor.

* * *

 

Kara was just patrolling around the city, falling over listening for any signs of trouble.

“ **Hey Kara, we have a fire. It’s in Alex’s building. We can’t reach her.** ” Winn’s voice spoke into Kara’s ear. He didn’t even finish before she was already racing to the building. Flames were visible through a window, it wasn’t just Alex’s building, it was her apartment!

Kara burst through the large window finding Alex passed out not moving next to the pot which seemed to be the origin of the fire. Without taking even a second to ask herself why Alex would do this, she picked Alex up in her arms carrying her outside, placing her in the care of paramedics before flying up into the apartment once again to put out the flames with her icy breath just as the firemen made their way into the apartment.

“Just a small fire guys. It’s out.” She offered them a small smile. “Sorry you wasted your time.”

“We still need to check for structural damage Supergirl. Thanks for the help.” One of the men thanked her. Another was at the pot and pulled out a charred binder.

“Anytime guys glad I could help.” She flew down into an alley and changed back into her Kara clothes and ran at a human speed towards the ambulance where Alex was being treated  and checked by the paramedics. She was already calling Maggie to let her know but she wasn’t answering. “Hey Maggie, there was a small fire at Alex’s, she’s being treated by the paramedics but she was unconscious when I found her, call me back as soon as you get this.” She left the message just as she approached the ambulance. “Hi, I’m Kara Danvers, her sister, can you tell me how she is?” Kara glanced at Alex, who had an oxygen mask over her face and one of the paramedics were taking her blood pressure.

“We’re treating for her smoke inhalation, we’ll need to bring her to the hospital for tests, it also seems like she may have been intoxicated. We’re taking her to National Gen, do you want to ride with us or meet us there?”

“I want to come with you please.”  Kara nodded and sat down on the bench that she was pointed too. “Is it okay if I hold her hand?” Kara asked the paramedic who was checking Alex’s vitals.

“It is. I’ll let you know if I need access to that side.”

The ride was short and soon Kara followed her into the ER, but was stopped by an intern from going into the same room. Instead she sat in the waiting room and filled out the forms having gotten all the info she needed from Pam in HR. She tried to call Maggie again but still just got her voicemail. “Hey Maggie, we’re at the hospital now, the doctors are in with Alex, we just arrived and no one has given me an update. Her heartrate was fine on the way in and I can still hear a steady beat so I think she’s okay. She was drunk and burned what looked like a binder. I have no idea what it was. Maybe it was some files from work. I don’t know. Just come swing by National Gen or call me back when you get this. Bye.” Kara sighed. Seconds after she hung up her phone rang. “Hey J’onn.”

“ **How is she Kara?** ” He asked his voiced filled with concern.

“She sounds stable but they’re still in with her, no one has told me anything yet. She was burning something in a pot, did something happen at work?”

“ **Not that I’m aware of. Does Maggie have any ideas on what she could have been burning?** ” He asked honestly trying to think what would lead his second to those actions.

“I haven’t been able to get her, just her voicemail. So I have no idea.” She explained. “Can you guys listen to the police radio and see if you can pick up on anything that might suggest why I can’t get her?”

“ **Of course. Keep me updated on Alex’s condition.** ”

“Will do. Bye J’onn.” Kara sighed hanging up her phone and letting her head fall back against the wall.

“Ms. Danvers?” Someone in scrubs called out into the room. Kara got up.

“Yeah. Is my sister okay?” Kara asked getting up out of her seat.

“We’re running a few tests just to make sure that it’s only smoke inhalation and just how bad it is.” The intern asked Kara. “Once those are done we’ll keep her overnight for observation but you’ll be allowed to see her then. I’ll come get you when she’s in her room.”

“Thank you.” Kara sent an update via text to J’onn before trying Maggie’s cell again and giving her a quick update into her voicemail before just taking a moment to just be glad that Alex was okay, that she got to the fire first and making sure that was fine. She could have lost Alex and never know why. As soon as Alex wakes up Kara is going to ask why she got so drunk, what she burned, why she burned it.

Kara would make it okay. She didn’t care what it took, what she had to do, she would make everything better for Alex.

Kara kept checking her phone, hoping for a response from Maggie. Something, anything to let her know what might be going on.

Her phone ringing gave her a little distraction.

“Hey Winn.”

“ **Hey, so I find out why it’s so hard for you to get a hold of Maggie. She’s on a plane heading to Gotham. She’s their new police Captain.** ”

“No…no if Alex and Maggie were moving to Gotham Alex would’ve told me.” Kara stressed.

“ **You’re right, Alex and Maggie aren’t moving. Only Maggie is.** ”

“But the wedding…what kind of marriage are they going to have living on opposite sides of the country……oh….it was the wedding binder. They’re not getting married.”

“ **Doesn’t seem like it.** ”

“It’s not fair. Alex should be moving with her. She should be on that plane with Maggie.” Kara frowned, she noticed the intern coming back over. “I have to go Winn, call you later.”

“Ms. Danvers? I can bring you to see your sister now.”

Kara followed the intern into the hospital room which held Alex asleep in the bed with an IV in her arm and the nasal tube feeding oxygen into her system.

“Thanks.” Kara sat down in the chair next to her bed. “Hey Alex, um, Winn found out about the new job for Maggie. I can’t believe you right now, you should have gone with her Alex. I have never seen you as happy as you are with her. Why didn’t you go with her Alex?” Kara knew she wouldn’t be getting any answers from her sleeping sister. “Stop being such a self-sacrificing idiot. When you wake up, you are calling Maggie, telling her you’re an idiot and going on the next possible flight to Gotham you can once you’re discharged, then you’re calling J’onn and either going to go ask for reassignment to Gotham if that’s possible or just give your resignation because I told you to never let her go, not put her on some plane across the country.” Kara lectured her, stopping to take a deep breath. “You are in big trouble once you wake up Alex, so you better enjoy your sleep.” Kara sighed. “I hope you have a really bad hangover. You could have died.” She muttered with an eyeroll.

It felt like forever but it was only an hour before Alex woke up taking deep breaths and already trying to sit up.

“Whazhappened?” She asked looking around the room still in a daze.

“You almost brunt down your apartment and yourself.” Kara glared slightly at her.

“I did?” She groaned.

“Yeah. Just, rest up, wait for everything to leave your system, I’m staying here with you. You can tell me why you did what you did later. Just make sure you take care of yourself.” Kara smiled reaching out to cover one of Alex’s hands with her own.

“Maggie’s gone.” Alex sighed taking a deep breath. “She moved to Gotham and I couldn’t go with her. She’s just gone Kara.” Alex seemed to have been a bit more awake.

“I heard. I am so sorry Alex.” Kara would question her about why she couldn’t go with her later, once Alex was out of the hospital.

“I burnt the binder…I know how hard you worked on it, I’m sorry.”

“I don’t care about that Alex. That doesn’t matter. I just want you to be okay.” She stressed. “Let me know what I can do to make it better.”

“Nothing Kara. There is nothing to do. She’s gone and I just have to get used to that. I should have known it was too good to be true, that it wouldn’t last.” She sighed.

“Don’t say that. It should have lasted. You deserve something good.” Kara could feel her heart breaking for her sister.

“But I can’t ever keep anything good.” Alex stressed frowning. “You can go home Kara, I just want to get some sleep.” She turned onto her side, her back to Kara.

“I’m not going home, but I’ll let you sleep.” Kara leaned back in her seat. “You’re the most important person in my life Alex. I’m not going to leave you to suffer alone.”


End file.
